Turn For the Odd
by KdaAnimefan
Summary: Tsuande sends Naruto and Hinata on an extended mission, what tension shall envelop them? M/F Fluff sex comedy
1. Chapter 1

Turn for the Odd

'Thoughts'

[Inner self]

{Demon}

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

This is a sex comedy fan fic, NOT FOR KIDS

Chapter 1 The start

At her desk, the mighty hokage, known as Tsunade, is fast asleep at 7 in the morning. Then knocking came to her door. Her head sprung up immediately" come on it" she said to the person behind the door. The door opens to reveal naruto " ah, baa chan, its seven in the morning" he yells out to her. Annoyed by his voice this early in the morning, Tsunade is quick to get the mission info." Well Naruto, this is a dozy of a mission" Tsunade says as she looks in her desk drawer for the proper file." Ah here we go" Tsunade says as she opens then envelope" it's a recon mission, you and your partner will be stationed in near the border of iwa and ame, according to the file, iwa has reason to think there is a black market caravan going through the area, your mission is to find, locate, and if possible infiltrate the caravan" Tsunade says to Naruto." Got it, and that sounds like a bit much for one shinobi baa chan" Naruto notes to her. " don't worry about that Naruto" Tsunade says to him, then after saying that there's a knock at the door" come on it" Tsunade says to the knocker. The door opens to reveal hinata. She then closes the door the walks to naruto's side' a mission with him again, nice' she thinks to herself." Ok you two, here are the mission details, apparently there's a former ame nin the area where you two will be stationed, he will be able to help you two during your mission" Tsunade says as she gives a scroll to Hinata" thank you tsunade sama" she says to her professionally. She turns to leave before naruto says something " wait, baa chan did you brief hinata before me?, or will I need to brief her?" Naruto asks her. Hinata and tsunade both seem stunned by the question" ah, well naruto tsunade briefed me last night" Hinata says to him. Tsunade pales for a moment before Naruto faces her " why didn't you brief us both last night baa chan?" he asks her. Hinata watches her face as she stammers to drum up an explaination. "Ah, um…oh fuck it, I was drunk, there, theres your explanation" Tsunade shouts at him. The two shinobi stare at their hokage for a moment before naruto bursts into laughter" hehehe, about time you admit to being drunk on the job hahaha" naruto laughs a bit. Hinata lets loose a snicker. Tsunade lets loose a grumble as the two prepare to exit the office, but then naruto finds the supply detail scroll odd." Seven blank scrolls, contraceptive shots, a quart of eye drops, how long is this mission baa chan" He asks her. Hinata gives a puzzled look at the list also' contraceptive shots, I've never had to get one of those for a mission before' she thinks to her self. Tsunade gives a slight confused look " you know I didn't look at that last night" then she opens the file, and mouths out the words in it " in accordance to the information by the informant, we may expect the mission to last up to a year plus!" she says in a shocked tone. The room is silent for a moment " A year, for a recon mission, which could turn into infiltration, that informant better know what he's doing, if not, ill rasengan his ass" Naruto says angered. "Ugh, naruto don't do that, he's part of the mission too" Hinata says to him. "I know, but a year plus?" Naruto questions her." Well that's the recommended time period naruto, now get out and prepare for the assignment; hinata, you need to hop to the hospital and get those contraceptive shots" Tsunade says to her." Um, hokage sama" Hinata squeaks out to the her" why do I need the shots anyway, its not like naruto and i….well, you know" she says to her with a blush, her feelings for naruto had grown with time, and after the destruction of Pein, many in the village had become indifferent to the fox and saw Naruto, and as her feelings grew, she had gained control over her body functions so she wouldn't faint as much as she did, she did faint still every now and then, but it was becoming a increasing rarity. Tsunade gives hinata sigh" hinata, for missions that are 3-5 months plus with a mixed gender team, the stance taken is to not assume chastity" tsunade says to her bluntly. The two shinobi blush as she says this, then promptly leave the office, after this, Tsunade puts her head back down on her desk again.

At the main gate Hinata is waiting for Naruto to come, she took in the gate and its details as she wouldn't be back for a long time.' I wonder how different I will be when I come back here again' she wondered to her self as she waited for her mission partner to come, then she saw thought person coming up from the horizon. He arrives with his trademark smile "so you ready to go hinata?" he asks her. She nods as they then trek to their destination "Wonder how things will be different when we get back" he openly asks. " no idea Naruto, no idea" Hinata responds.

In a store, a clerk is ringing up a customers items" dog food, ice packs, deluxe condoms, cat treats, and a nail file, that'll be, 27.50" the clerk says to the guy. "Alright, you have a nice day Takeshi" the man replies to him. "You too" Takeshi says as he gives him a smile as the other man walks out of the store.

Naruto and Hinata stop at an inn along the way, to make base and stock on supplies in the nearby town. As they walk through the lobby the staff give them odd stares, but they don't play much attention to them. They walk to the front desk as the clerk there seems to stammer a bit, before asking them" are you two here for the porn shoot upstairs" Hinata turns beet red in an instant but Naruto keeps his cool but doesn't notice Hinata" no we are not here for a porn shoot, we are here for a room" Naruto says firmly." Oh sorry, a film is being made upstairs and not all the stars have arrived, you two seem to fit the bill for porn stars, my apologizes sir" the clerk responds to Naruto." It's not a problem" Naruto says as the clerk quickly gives him a set of keys, but as he does so, Hinata suddenly falls to the floor "HINATA" Naruto shouts in a panic as he picks her up and carries her.

Vivid dreams are in Hinata's mind as she lost consciousness; though she has missions were she went undercover as a seductress, parts of her still remained innocent, especially physically. As her dreams continued she continued to become hot from the inside out. " Hinata" she heard in her dreams, increasing the heat from inside her, consuming her " Hinata" the voice continued, it sounded familiar, and that made her all the more bothered, everything on her didn't feel right, her pants too tight, her shirt too tight, her bra constricting her, she wanted to strip herself of clothes and ride the heat out but she couldn't. " Hinata" the voice finally woke her up, and above her stood Naruto with a worried look upon his face." You ok Hinata, you've been tossing about for quite a bit" Naruto says to her," I'm fine, um, just dirty dreams" ,'that was so stupid' ,she thought to her self, 'telling him the truth, he's going to think I'm a pervert' she continued to think to herself, but Naruto gave a quick chuckle and smirk " yeah I get those too, not sure if there isn't a kunoichi in Konoha I haven't had dirty dreams over" Naruto admits to her. She stares at him shockingly "Even me?" she asks dumbly. Naruto gives another laugh, " I've had plenty with you as the star of them, it's the ones with Tsunade baa chan that freak me out" Naruto says to her. " Tsunade sama" Hinata again asks. "Yeah, I think its that freakish chest of hers, why its that size I have no idea, but im not about to ask her haha" Naruto gives a chuckle before looking at Hinata" are you ok hinata, you seem hot and bothered" Naruto says to her. This comment makes the Hyuuga blush " is it that obvious" she asks him. " pretty much yeah, I can see it in your eyes, well im off to shop around town for some clothes, enjoy your time alone hinata" Naruto says wickedly before leaving the room, which causes Hinata to blush again. After he leaves the room, Hinata walks to her suitcase and opens it up, she then takes out a orange pillow, undoes a zipper on it and walks to the bathroom " why does he do this to me" she says as she closes the bathroom door, then a muted buzz filled the room.

A few hours later Naruto returns to the room and finds Hinata laying on the bed, slick with sweat and panting. Naruto gives a grin before comment "must have been a good one huh?" he asks her, she notices his presence for the first time "What?" she asks him embarrassed. "Your orgasm" he responds to her "it looks like it was a good" Naruto says with a grin. Again heat rises in hinata as does a blush "it was" she mutters to him. 'Great, I'm back where I started' Hinata thought to herself, her moments to herself in the room were spent releasing the heat within her, and though she had pleasured herself many times before, she hardly was ever this bothered, she only became this hot from encounters with Naruto.' It figures' Hinata thinks to herself. She has wanted to release herself from the heat again, but couldn't with Naruto around, at least not as herself. " naruto" she says to him. " Yes" Naruto asks curious by her tone." Well since we are going to be like, husband and wife on this mission it would be to get through any sexual tension now so we can have a more convincing cover" Hinata says to him. A blush spreads on both their faces after a moment "Sounds like a good idea Hinata, what did you have in mind" Naruto asks her, standing still in anticipation. A larger blush creeps down Hinata's face as she twists around to face him " well, I was think I could give you a few lap dances or so" Hinata says to him ' great now he'll think crap about me' Hinata thinks to herself as she tilts her head down. "Where did you learn to do that Hinata" Naruto asks her, clearly confused. Hinata looks up to him with new vigor "Well I have had missions where I went undercover as a stripper, sometimes I was better then the star dancer there" Hinata says to him. "Really that's awesome Hinata" Naruto replies gladly, then sits down in the couch in the room "Well im ready when you are hehe" Naruto grins to her. Hinata stares at him dumbfounded then makes her way to Naruto [right where we want him] her inner thought to herself. She tried to ignore it but what it said was the truth, and so she starts stripping in front of him "What are you doing" Naruto asks confused "well I can't give you a dance with all these clothes on" Hinata tells him as she removes her shirt to reveal her bra. Naruto gets a slight blush at this, then turns beet red as she works to remove her bra" you can keep your bra on Hinata if you want" Naruto says to her." Well I could be this helps me keep in character as a dancer" She says to him as she reveals she breasts to him. Naruto can't help but stare at the marvel that are Hinata breasts, pale ample mounds of flesh with perfect sized dark pink nipples" wow, they look nice" Naruto says without much forethought. Hinata gives him a nod" yeah, I have my nipples pierced during stripper missions to add an element, but I haven't had one in a while so they may have healed" Hinata tells him as she approaches him" I'd think I'd like to see that sometime" Naruto again says with out thought again." Maybe ill do that sometime on our mission" Hinata says as she then pulls a chair in front of Naruto, she slides down beside him to take off her shoes" um isn't this done to music or something" Naruto asks 'I'm not sure I'm ready' he thinks to himself, seeing this side of Hinata pretty much scares him, but he's not sure why." Well yeah, but we don't have a stereo in here, so just sit back and enjoy Naruto" Hinata says as she straddles his lap.

'uh, hot' this is all Naruto can think as Hinata begins dancing, gyrating her hips into his, pressing her chest against his face, moving up and down him, he doesn't remember when his erection started, but I doesn't care, all that matters right now is enjoying the beauty that was dancing on him right now.

'This isn't right' Hinata thinks to herself as she continues to dance on him, lap dances were a lot like dry humping, but this time, the positions were nearly reversed, she was dancing for him for her enjoyment, when normally the person she's dancing on is in it for fun. The heat in her body rises to heights she didn't think possible. By all her accounts, she should have had an orgasm by now, but she hadn't, she wasn't sure why, but she continued her hypnotic dance.

'Uh, oh, oh no, oh man I need to say something' Naruto thinks as he feels an ejaculation coming forth, he tries to say something, but the dancing woman on him keeps him down and hypnotized, and he seems to notice she is dancing more intense now then before 'hope she won't hurt me' Naruto thinks as he decides to duke it out and hope for the best.

'oh man oh man oh man, I'm manipulating naruto' Hinata thinks to herself, the heat in her starts to erupt into something bigger as her dancing twists into something more like sex, but she can't help it, especially as she is grinding down into Naruto. All of a sudden white light clouds her vision. Orgasmic pleasures crash onto her in a seemingly endless cycle, she can feel slickness cascading out of her nether lips. She sits onto the couch beside Naruto still riding high from her orgasm, moments later, still high she notices a large wet spot on the front of Naruto's pants and she blushes mad. Naruto turns to her for a moment " Sorry Hinata I guess I enjoyed your dance a little too…much" Naruto slows his words as he notices wetness on Hinata's panties, then his face erupts into a blush. The dance that was done to destroy any sex tension between the two ended up creating that tension, many fold. The two shinobi didn't face each other for the rest of the day, and didn't say much to each other as they made there way to the town" well we are here" Naruto tells Hinata as they look down on the town they will spend a year or so in". Hinata looks at him for the first time in a while and nods" Yes, we are" she responds.

Turn for the Odd

'Thoughts'

[Inner self]

{Demon}

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here.

This is a sex comedy fan fic, NOT FOR KIDS

Chapter 2 The town festival


	2. Chapter 2

Turn for the Odd

'Thoughts'

[Inner self]

{Demon}

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto anime or the characters in that story that are mentioned here. Lewis carrol's stuff belongs to…..no idea, but I don't own it.

This is a sex comedy fan fic, NOT FOR KIDS

Chapter 2 The Caravan and Festival

"Yes, we are" Hinata responds as she and Naruto both look down at the town. It's a quaint town they note as they approach it. Another thing they notice is that the town is abuzz with what looks like preparations for a festival. "I wonder what is going on." Hinata openly wonders as they walk by people setting up stalls and decorations.

As they make their way through the town, taking note of the eccentric choice of the décor, large novelty sake bottles and alcohol related memorabilia, they come to their destination; a convience store. They open and walk in, quite puzzled as they look around the store. They reach their way to the clerk, whose reading a book that moment. He looks up and sees them "Ah, let me guess" he says then disappears as he bends down below the counter. When he comes back up he is holding a variety of pregnancy tests "the one here on the left is the cheapest, the middle one the most expensive and popular, however the one on the right is the most accurate" he says as he shows them the is taken aback by this and Hinata is a flame and has her hands to her mouth. "No man" Naruto gasps out. "What your siblings?" the clerk asks with no change in his expression. As Hinata hears this piece, well he eyes widen." No, we're not here for a…..p-pregnancy test" Naruto gets out. The clerk however smiles "I know" he laughs a bit "that one never gets old hahaha" he laughs with his head on the counter top. Hinata is flabbergasted at this statement, and Naruto is puzzled. "All mimsy were the borogoves" he gives the code to verify if this is the agent they are to meet up with. "And the mome raths outgrabe" he responds. Hinata and Naruto both stare at the clerk "you hardly look like an undercover amen in" Hinata notes. "And you two don't look like you are going to a convience store for the convience" He says to them. "Is it that obvious" Naruto asks downtrodden." Well no, but I have experience watching people, you two looked like you were on a road that you didn't know where it went or when you'd get there" he says to him." And before we go any farther, I'm Takeshi" he says to them

"So Takeshi, why is this mission a YEAR PLUS" Naruto all but screeches out. They have moved from the ground floor of the building to the second floor, where Takeshi lives and operates his caravan spying base from." Because right now, the caravan is in it's off season" Takeshi says. Naruto then hangs his head as Hinata begins to speak "why are we here if this is the off season for the caravan".Takeshi cracks his neck then goes "Because it took some months before the mission went through to a village so reinforcements could be sent, I've been here before the Ame civil war, and when the new regime took over, the remnants of the old one apparently destroyed the records that said I was here, for sometime I thought this was going to be my life" Takeshi says then opens up a can of soda and takes a gulp." How did you finally get picked up by ame again" Naruto asks." Well, that is a story I would love to tell. Some months ago, the head of the new regime, Konan is her name, came through here on holiday, came into my story, and recognized me as an Ame nin. So I told her my situation, the mission, the data I've collected, and she had me reinstated into the village, personally I found that odd at the time since I tried to rub her butt when she was…….You guys heard that didn't you" Takeshi looks at Hinata and Naruto "the part about the groping, yes we did, why did you do that" He asks him. "Because she was attractive, up here with me, and I haven't had any action for a long time….." Takeshi then goes silent for a bit.""What did she do after tried to grope her?" Hinata asks him." Well, she threw me to the floor, had this paper sword at my throat, gave an odd smile, murmured' your so much like them' then gave me a…..paper cut thing on the inside of my left thigh, care to see?" he asks as his hands reach his belt." No No No oh god no" Hinata quickly says, after dancing on Naruto's erection not long ago, she wasn't sure if she could take the sight of skin even near a penis right then. "Yeah, we don't need to see that, not now not ever, alright enough small talk, let's get down to business" Naruto states, not once losing his cool." Yeah, right" Takeshi says to no one and gets up to get something that looks like a map. " Alright, we are here" he points to a dot on the map that's near the border of ame and iwa "and this" he shows a line that goes through the town their in, earth country, rain country, fire country and finally wind country" is our caravan, or better known in the biz as "the black road" Takeshi says gravely.

"So what your saying is that the line is caravan that transports regular goods year round and transports illegal goods at erratic times or seasons as you say?" Hinata asks him. Takeshi nods "Yeah, kind of, the line itself is just a caravan road, with this town being a stop for traders, merchants what have you. From the data I've gathered the black line is run by 4 bosses, in which two own the majority of the caravans that run the illegal trading" Takeshi says to them." Ok but why are illegal goods shipped with intervals between them and not year round" Hinata asks him." It maximizes profits to do that, have a shipment in a place, sell low qual stuff at reasonable price, they run low, increase price, all the while selling quality stuff at large sums" Takeshi replies as he takes out some game pieces, two pawns and two rooks" the minor bosses' stations are here" he places a pawn near the beginning of the line in earth country" and here" he places the other pawn near the bottom of the line in wind" they generally ship technically illegal goods, artifacts, stuff that's been banned out of spite like a type of wood or toy, stuff you wouldn't know its illegal off the bat, but they do dabble in some weapons and drugs. The main targets of this mission are the two big bosses" Takeshi then places the rooks on the line, they are nearer the center of the line but relatively distant" these bosses ship the stuff you know is illegal, drugs, weapons, humans" takeshi pauses let them take in his words. Hinata has her hand to her mouth in shock, and Naruto's eyes reveal anger."How long has this caravan been running" Naruto asks him." From what I've gather other twenty years, the two big bosses" he waves to the rooks" had started the black line and the two others are relatively new, with only a few years experience" Takeshi says to them. " on top of that, the only reason the caravan was uncovered was , and ill use the words the guy told me" Some idiot fuck up fucked up and fucking took a fucking kunoichi" takeshi says to them. "I guess the kunoichi was from iwa" Naruto asks." Yeah, it was her sensei that said that to me, and what he said was true, the black line is so organized, so well run, its scary, I'm here because the kidnapped kunoichi escaped, iwa decided not to pursue the line any farther, and passed the mission onto ame" Takeshi says. There is silence for a few moments "So what do you have in mind that could bring the black line down" Naruto asks as Takeshi gives a smile.

The hours go by as the three discuss much, Takeshi giving them more info on the caravan, the various times the line runs, and now the reason for the décor in the town" It's for a festival, the festival of night. It's held in honor of a local saint, he's associated with gamble alcohol and prostitution" Takeshi says to the two." Why those things" Hinata asks." Well from the legend I've heard he was a gambling drunk to solicited with prostitutes, he became a saint because when a 3 year drought hit the region, he sacrificed himself to appease the gods, and I'm told the region hasn't had a drought since then" takeshi tells them." How did he sacrifice himself" Hinata asks him. "Seppuku" Takeshi replies. The next moment is silent." So how is the festival celebrated" Naruto asks." Well there's a week of engaging in drinking, gambling and….well its not prostitution per say, but the residents do engage in much sex" he states." Ero sennin would have loved it here during that time" Naruto remarks." Yeah perhaps, who ever that is, but the two following weeks are set aside to remember his sacrifice and honoring the earth and harvest. It's not as wild as the first week dedicated to the way he chose to life." Takeshi says." When does the festival begin Takeshi" Hinata asks." In three days, since it will be a while before the black line runs again, I think you two ought to enjoy the festival, take as many condoms from the store as you want, ill be cleaned out of them soon anyway" Takeshi says to them. The two turn red as Takeshi smiles' I smell sex tension' he thinks to himself.

The three days go by and the festival is upon them. Hinata looks out the window of the room Takeshi has lent to her and Naruto." Do you want to go Naruto" Hinata asks him. Though the tension from the dance is still there, they've managed to stand in each others presence." I'd love to take you to the festival Hinata" Naruto smiles to her. Hinata turns red" that's not what I asked Naruto" Hinata says to him." I know, but I want to take you anyway" he then takes her into his arms and whispers to her" I'm tired of the tension, I'm tired of the crap, and I'm tired of things being awkward" he then hugs her tighter. She then returns the hug" so am I" she responds.

Night falls upon them and at the festival begins, due to the nature of the festival; people are out and about in normal everyday clothing, though some do wear formal wear. Takeshi walks by Naruto whose holding Hinata's arm." Be careful at 8 pm, that's when they release the sake mist" he says to them. "Sake mist" Hinata questions." Its something they've started a few years ago, they take large amounts of sake, put them in these vaporizer things, then shroud the streets with a mist that consists of sake and water, I wouldn't want to be next to one when they set them off, it could get you hammered instantly" and with those words Takeshi lefts the two to the mercy of the festival and the night.

Some time later Hinata and Naruto find there way to a slow dance area and are dancing by a strange towering device." You were really good at those throwing games Naruto" Hinata remarks." You were good at that pin thing you know, you deserve some praise two" Naruto remarks. Hinata smiles for him and they dance a bit then Hinata asks him" do you want me Naruto, I've told you my love that day long ago, but what do you want?" she asks him. Naruto, keeping his cool and continues dancing" i'm not sure Hinata, this is what I know, I'm content with the idea of spending my life with you, however that thought scares me because ero sennin once told me someone once said you could be happy with any woman if you don't love her. And that concerns and scares the crap out of me" He says to her. He sees her start to tear up" but I also know this" he tilts her chin up" I have no problem with you being the mother to my child or children, and if that may happen, I will help you raise him or her or them and they will know two parents Hinata, a Mother and a Father" Naruto says to smiles as they continue dancing" Thank you Naruto" she says as their lips come closer together, but are interrupted by a loud gong noise " MIST TIME" someone shouts and some machinery is heard. Next thing they know a fog is erupting from the strange device. The two are coughing for a bit but the mist takes effect on the two. They stare each other in the eyes as the layers of inhibition are peeled back, and the tension becomes lust for each other.

Naruto found himself naked towering of an equally naked Hinata on his bed in the room Takeshi lent the two. He's massaging and feeling her left breast as she plays with his abs, before she grabs his hair and makes him look her in the eye." Hhhhinata" Naruto goes. "Don't you want me Naruto" Hinata asks him in a lusty tone. Naruto feels his erection throb with anticipation" Like how Hinata" he asks her. "The way a man would want a woman" she grabs his member to add emphasis to this statement." Yes" he replies, moving himself into a position for intercourse but pauses for a moment" Wait Hinata" Naruto goes." Yes?" she asks him. "Is it ok if I cum inside you Hinata" he asks her. She gives a happy smile" Yes you can Naruto, now and forever, I would like nothing better" she tells him.

Takeshi later came back to the shop, arms full of poker chips he won to the shouts of sex and passion.


End file.
